


Taxi

by numberonevip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airport Fluff, Drabble, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Post-Mission, There is no plot, jet lagged mingyu, minghao is a little teasing shit, mingyu just wants his boyfriend, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonevip/pseuds/numberonevip
Summary: As his boyfriend, he should get unlimited picking up rights. He shouldn’t be going home alone. He shouldn’t be deprived of his partner’s warm touches any longer than this. He knows he is being overly dramatic, Mingyu blames it as post-mission lethargy coupled with jet lag and Xu Minghao- withdrawal. And the cure is a loving embrace from the younger, who is not here.





	Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> a secret agent au no one asked for

The air stewardess visibly flinches noticing the man’s glare and he immediately soothes his face into an embarrassed smile, mumbling an apology which causes her to simply nod and remind him to place his phone on airplane mode before quickly turning away to the next passenger.  As soon as she’s gone, the frown on the man’s face returns but now it is directed at the device in his hand.

Mingyu’s source of frustration wasn’t the stewardess or anyone in the vicinity but the man who had replied to his message. All he got in response to his simple request to pick him up at the airport upon his arrival was a cold ‘No’ and it didn’t even have a fullstop. He promptly sent a sad face emoji followed by an angry face emoji and a ‘but I want to see you’ before locking his phone. They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks. Two weeks! A total of fourteen days, which was three hundred and thirty-six hours of no contact at all until he got into the plane a few minutes ago , where it is deemed somewhat safe enough for Mingyu to reestablish contact with anyone from his civilian life , and the love of his life would rather drink chamomile tea at home than to give Mingyu a big warm hero’s welcome he deserves after a successful arduous mission where he saved a groups of directors of several non-governmental lobbies who were held hostage by aggressors and somehow managed to convince them to support and sponsor their agency’s endeavors. He just secured the agency financial stability for the next ten years. In the next ten years, both of them would have earned more than enough, retired and moved to the suburban house in some cozy neighborhood living the rest of their lives quietly. He did all of that but doesn’t get a pick-up from the airport. Mingyu continues staring at the blank screen of his phone, willing for it to light up due to a message notification but none arrives until the last minute letting out an annoyed huff, he switches the phone off shoving it into his pocket.   
  
_Fine, I will just walk back home from the airport._  
  


* * *

  
Slinging the bag over on his shoulder, he walks out of the customs, eyes scanning the departure hall hoping to see the familiar figure of his partner in the crowd brimming with excitement. Minghao is one to deny him initially but to concede afterward, he thinks with a grin. So, he is sure the younger will come to pick him up at the airport and looks at his reflection on the shiny surface of the pillar, fixing the strands of his hair on the front before smoothening his shirt. Jetlag or not, he must look his best for his boyfriend. He smacks his face to wipe dreamy giddy look on his face. Can’t have people thinking he is some kind of lunatic who smiles to himself. Gaah he really wants to see him, he thinks before turning his eyes back to the crowd. Wait a minute- He stops to look across the hall again, maybe his observational skills are getting rusty and he didn’t spot the other the first time. His mood sours when he realizes that the younger is in fact, not there, shoulders drooping slightly. Sulking, he trudges towards the car park, tapping the cab number on the phone screen before placing the phone to his ear. At the other end, the usual customer service classical violin music plays as he waits for someone to attend to his call while letting out a sigh. Minghao would have come. Why was he not here? Does he not love Mingyu anymore? Nah, that’s a silly thought, but seriously why was he not here?  As his boyfriend, he gets unlimited picking up rights. He shouldn’t be going home alone. Is he late? He shouldn’t be deprived of his partner’s warm touches any longer than this. He knows he is being overly dramatic, Mingyu blames it as post-mission lethargy coupled with jet lag and Xu Minghao- withdrawal. And the cure is a loving embrace from the younger, who is not here.     

“Taxi’s here,” a familiar teasing voice announces from his back and pulls the phone out of his hand. Letting out a audible tsk, Mingyu turns around to face the younger.

“I didn’t ask for one.” He rolls his eyes heavenward and reaches out to grab his phone from the hands on the other who swiftly moves it away.

“Oh?” the younger glances at the screen, “then why are you calling for one?”

Squinting his eyes and pursing his lips not really in the mood for the younger’s antics, he darts his hand forward once more to recover his kidnapped phone, “give it back.”

Minghao, once again moves the phone away before the other can grab it, ending the call. Mingyu snatches the phone from his hands and he lets out a small chuckle as he watches Mingyu stuff the phone into his packet and turn around to walk away.  

“Hey now,” Minghao reaches forward to drape his arm around the opposite shoulder of the taller resting his chin on the shoulder nearer to him.

Mingyu makes an annoyed face and tries to wiggle out of the younger’s grip, “Hao, let go.” He says lowly causing Minghao to snake the other arm around his torso, holding him in place.

“Are you upset?” The younger places a light kiss on his shoulder as if to placate him and gently rubs circles on his arm using his thumb, “sorry, I'm late.”

Now, Mingyu is trying his best to keep up his act, not to make his lack of conviction in escaping the other’s hold and him melting into the other’s embrace obvious. He knows that the Minghao would have figured him out and he feels the smile on the back of his shoulder. He can’t be mad at the younger. Especially when he is smothering the side of his face with slow pecks and rubbing his side soothingly.  
  
“I won’t be upset if you give me a kiss.” He says using a finger to gesture to his lips, “here.”

“But your breath stinks.” The younger states dryly, “brush your teeth then you can get your kiss.”

“All I want is a small simple kiss. Here I was thinking you loved all of me. Including the bad breath, which I know I don’t have.” He feigns hurt and places his hands over the other’s arms, prying them away, “I guess not.”

“Kim Mingyu,” Minghao immediately pulls him back, into a front hug this time and grins, “I have spoiled you way too much.”

“I get what I want hmm…” Mingyu mirrors the grin on his boyfriend’s face and places a hand under his chin, tilting his head up, leaning down into a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> kudos and comments are really appreciated. have a great day!


End file.
